


Five Minutes...

by CorneredTiger9407



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bar Fight, F/F, Kara Danvers is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorneredTiger9407/pseuds/CorneredTiger9407
Summary: Kara left them alone for five minutes... How is it possible for two human women to get into that much trouble in such a short amount of time?





	Five Minutes...

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a dialog prompt I found saved on my computer from a while ago. I'd set it around season 3, before Alex got to know Lena.

* * *

Kara could hear the commotion from across town; the sounds of glass breaking and wood splintering, then something heavy falling. She flew back to the bar, worried for her loved ones. Landing in the alley, she took off at a run through the door, her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room quickly, the scene in front of her causing her to pause. She felt her anger rise, quickly overtaking her fear as she walked towards the bar, glass and wood crunching under her boots.

“I was gone for FIVE MINUTES and you’ve already knocked someone out.”

Kara’s voice carried across the bar, cutting through the noise that had started to rise as people began talking again. The two figures responsible for the fight turned, staring with wide eyes at the angry Kryptonian.

Kara finally made it to the two women, glancing over them for injuries.

“Kara…”

“SIT DOWN. BOTH OF YOU.”

Kara pointed to the closest stools, her hands going to her hips as the two women sat, guiltily looking at the floor. Kara turned to the less troublesome of the two.

“And YOU didn’t even try to stop her I guess! Honestly I thought you would be a good influence, but you’re sporting bruises as well! How is it possible that you both have managed to cause this much of a problem in such a short amount of time? When I said you two needed to bond, this was not what I meant! Can either of you explain yourselves?!?”

“…to be fair, he was a genuinely shitty person.” Lena said, glancing at the unconscious man, then over to her partner in crime.

Alex nodded in agreement, grinning at Lena. “Incredibly shitty.”

Kara threw her hands up and began to pace in front of her sister and girlfriend.

“Five minutes. Just long enough to literally take Winn home. You two go from acquaintances at best to bar brawlers.”

Lena and Alex both shrug, not bothering to apologize.

Kara stopped and pointed at Alex.

“I’m not that surprised at you. I’ve had to pick you up from bar fights before.” Kara paused and turned to Lena. “But you, I’m disappointed that you joined in instead of stopping it.”

Alex snorted, trying not to laugh as Kara glared at her.

“She’s the one who started it.”

Kara felt her eyes widen, her head whipping back to Lena, seeing her shrug in indifference.

“Shitty person.” She muttered.

“Explain.” Kara resumed her stance in front of the two, wondering if this is how Eliza felt when she had to deal with her and Alex growing up.

Alex moved first, holding up two fingers to the bartender. Receiving a nod, she started in on the story.

“You’ve yet to mention, or notice, that Lena has bruises forming on her arm.”

Alex paused as two beers were set on the bar beside her, muttering a ‘thank you’ to the bartender. Handing Lena one and clinking their glasses together, Alex took a long drink as she waited for Kara to look Lena over more closely. Seeing her notice the dark red marks on Lena’s forearm, Alex continued.

“Well, just after you left with Winn, Lena got up from our table and went to buy us another round. That’s where this sack of shit comes in. He approached Lena at the bar, and she politely told him to get lost. He apparently didn’t like that answer. She told him again that she wasn’t interested, and that’s when the bartender called her name for our drinks. When Lena started back towards the table, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, saying something to her. Lena responding by smashing a glass over his head. You weren’t here, so I took it upon myself to defend your girlfriend.”

Alex took another long drink from her glass, leaning back against the bar.

Kara stared at Lena, shock rendering her speechless. Lena just shrugged and took a drink as well.

“He said to me ‘No wonder the Luthor’s are hated so much. If you’re not a mass murderer, you’re a fucking dyke.’ Well, I guess I lost my temper and my inner Irish came out. I smashed a glass over his head, jerked my arm out of his grip and told him to bugger off. He said I’d pay for telling him no, and then your sister smashed the chair over his back. He only got a few hits in before the second glass and chair hit him. Then Alex punched him across the face and well…” Lena gestured towards the still unconscious man.

Alex stood up and walked closer to Lena, slinging an arm over her shoulder. “We may not have been close, or even talked much, but she’s family now, and we protect our own!” Alex raised her glass, smiling as Lena tapped her beer to Alex’s.

Kara’s head fell forward and she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m never leaving you two alone in a bar again. You’re lucky they didn’t call the cops.”

Alex and Lena laughed, clearly enjoying their newfound respect for each other. As Alex said, they were family now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr!   
CorneredTiger9407.  
I don't bite, promise! ;)


End file.
